


Inundation

by phoenixhowl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Disabled Erwin Smith, Facial Shaving, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhowl/pseuds/phoenixhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even commanders need someone to look after them too sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inundation

The shadows stretching across his room were the only indication of how much time had passed since Erwin sat down to do the paperwork, his normally lively blue eyes dulled with tiredness when he looked up. Judging by the amount of work he'd gotten done, he would swear he had only sat down a minute ago. It felt like he hadn't done nearly half of what he wanted to do tonight, and the huge stack of papers on the left side of his desk showed how much work there was still waiting for him. Although his stomach rumbled slightly, he decided to work some more. He would feel better if he did; having work waiting for him caused him to feel uncomfortable and just a little bit guilty. Of course that meant he didn't have much free time left, certainly not when taking dismantling a corrupt government into account, but that was alright. As far as he was concerned, it was worth it. It was just one life to save many others.

The room darkened around him as he continued writing, the candle on his desk nearly burned to a stub by now. He absentmindedly scratched at the faint stubble that covered his cheeks, barely registering the way the coarse hairs scrubbed his fingertips.

“Disgusting.”

The scoff made him look up, a faint smirk tugging at his lips. Erwin had not heard the door open, nor had he noticed any footsteps, but by now, that shouldn't surprise him anymore. The look in Levi's eyes was as unreadable as ever, but that too was no surprise. They had gotten to know each other very well over the years. “Have you come to give me more work, Levi?” He rubbed his hand over his jaw once more. “Or were you just around and decided to have a go at me?”

The sound of Levi's heels now echoed through his room as he came closer. Any other person would have stopped in front of his desk, but the Captain was not just anyone. Erwin sat back when he felt strong fingers dig into his jaw, studying his stubble with more attention he had given it. He could see Levi's sneer up close with a sideways glance, and while there was work waiting for him, he didn't give it a second thought for now.

“Disgusting,” Levi repeated, again in his usual deadpan manner. His grip tightened, and he easily moved Erwin's head toward the direction he wanted it, making him look up straight into his eyes. “I don't even want to know the last time you bathed. How are you going to lead the Corps if you can't even take care of yourself?”

“I was planning to-” His sputtering was easily silenced by the strong fingers digging into his cheeks and forcing his jaw shut. Levi's glare worsened. “You are going to take a bath, Erwin.”

Erwin bristled slightly, a faint sound of protest escaping from his lips. It only caused Levi to squeeze harder. “What are you, Erwin?”

There was a huff when Levi released him, and Erwin’s lips pulled into a sneer of his own. “What are you getting at?”

“You know what you are.” There was a subtle shift in Levi's tone; it was still dark, but sultrier, laced with a menacing undertone. His breath was hot on Erwin's ear, and it caused him to shiver. “You know it. Say it.”

It was hard to be defiant under such a force of nature, and it was even harder to not answer to such a command. Because Levi was commanding him right now; it was telling in his stance, how he towered over him and pressed him deeper into his chair, the way he spoke to him, touched him, and looked at him. “I'm a soldier.”

Levi smirked, a flicker of emotion on his usual stoic face. “And what do soldiers do?”

“Obey.” The word was nothing more than a whisper, a whisp of air that escaped him as he pushed the workload to the back of his thoughts for now. Levi rewarded him with a brush through his hair, and he felt the sharp edge of his nails rake over his scalp. The way the corner of Levi's mouth turned down as he inspected his nails was telling enough for Erwin to know that his hair might need a wash too, and he offered an apologetic smile. Instead of returning it, or even acknowledging it, Levi turned on his heel. “Bathroom, Erwin.”

Erwin hesitated for a split second, his gaze wandering over the stacks of papers on his desk, but then he pushed himself up to follow Levi. The Captain didn't even look over his shoulder to check if he was actually following him, his step as confident as his posture. His gaze strayed, he couldn't help but steal a peek at Levi's arse, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

The bathroom was just as sparsely decorated as the rest of the building, but at least in his position, he had a bathroom of his own. That was more than most soldiers could say. Erwin watched as Levi got rid of his jacket and pulled up his sleeves, the dark eyes meeting his suddenly. “I will make your bath. Strip.”

Again, Erwin obeyed without a protest. The soft smile stayed on his face as he undid the belts of his harness and the buttons of his shirt. There had been a time Levi helped him with them, after he'd lost his arm. But with practice, he had gotten better at it, and now he no longer needed the help. Sometimes he missed having the strong hands helping him in and out of his clothes and straps; it was comforting, in a way. Levi's touch comforted him.

He folded his clothes up neatly, stashing them on a chair to avoid having the other scoff at him some more. Levi waited for him, leaning on the edge of the tub as if he was bored. His expression was unreadable; there had only been a quick upturn of the edge of his mouth when Erwin stored his clothes away so neatly. If he hadn't paid attention to him, he would have missed it. He didn't bother hiding his nakedness, nor was he embarrassed about his already half-hard cock. It was nothing Levi had not seen before, and if he wanted to indulge Erwin, he would.

For now he just let himself slide into the warm water, his lips parting with a content sigh. The heat relaxed his muscles and stimulated his blood flow, bringing a slight flush to his skin. It made him feel good already, and it only got better when Levi soaped up his skin and kneaded his muscles. He steadily worked every bit of tense out of his body, and Erwin practically melted into the touch, his eyes fluttering close. “Fuck, I love you.”

“I didn't give you permission to speak,” came the immediate answer. Erwin chuckled and opened one eye, peering up to the other. “There's no one else around, and you like it when I say it.” That earned him a swat on the back of his head, and he couldn't help but chuckle again. Levi pressed his fingers down on the back of his neck, steadily working upwards and massaging his scalp as he washed his hair. He always used just the right amount of pressure, knowing fully well where and how to press to make Erwin putty in his hands. Levi tipped Erwin's head back with one gentle push of his hand, brushing his fingers through the blonde hair as he rinsed the soap out.

“Stay put.” Erwin rested his head on the edge of the tub, only slightly turning to watch Levi get some soap and a blade. There had been a time Erwin hadn't even trusted Levi to be alone in a room with, let alone with something sharp in his hands. Now he didn't give it a second thought as he bared his throat to him, allowing him to massage the soap into his skin. The sharp edge scraped over his skin with practiced ease, and he closed his eyes once more while Levi worked his magic. Meticulous as always, Levi even trimmed his sideburns and undercut, moving his head however he pleased.

Erwin only opened his eyes when Levi was done rinsing the soap away, moving his fingers over his now smooth jaw. Shaving was still tricky with just one hand left, and he didn't quite manage to get his skin as smooth as Levi managed to do it. “I wouldn't know what to do without you.”

“You could try and get your own arse into a bath like the grownup you are,” Levi offered drily, catching Erwin's chin between his thumb and index finger.

Erwin shook his head as well as he could, feeling Levi's fingers press into his skin. “I didn't mean it like that.”

“I know.” Levi smirked and dipped his head, pressing their lips together in a forceful kiss. Erwin was at attention immediately, straightening up as he pressed back into the touch. His fingers left wet trails from Levi's jaw to the back of his neck, and Levi's hand mirrored the movements, cupping the back of Erwin's neck and brushing through the coarse hairs of his undercut. Their mouths slid smoothly together, and Levi bit on his lower lip and sucked on his tongue. Erwin reciprocated just as enthusiastically, the muscles in his abdomen tensing at the feeling of Levi's wandering hand.

He groaned into Levi's mouth when he felt his fingers wrap around his cock and tug, his hips pressing up automatically. Levi's movements were as effective as always; there was no teasing, no warming him up. When the Captain had a goal in mind he went for it, and he expected Erwin to keep up. His head fell back when a thumb pressed down on his frenulum and rubbed, and Levi seized the opportunity to mouth at his throat. Sharp teeth scraped along his skin, followed by smooth lips, and Erwin slowly but surely let go of the last remnants of the strain work left on him.

“You are going to come for me.” Another order, and Levi twisted his wrist teasingly as he worked his hand up and down the shaft. Erwin moaned, weakly nodding his head. “Good. Then I'll leave you to get you some food. Meanwhile you will make sure you're washed up thoroughly. You will eat your dinner, do your work, and then I expect you in your bedroom. Am I clear, soldier?”

Another nod followed. He didn't trust his voice to work properly with Levi so close like this, but then Levi tugged and squeezed. He opened his eyes with a gasp, his limbs trembling. “I asked you a question. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Captain.” His voice sounded different, even to himself. It didn't happen often he was this hoarse and breathless. Levi smirked, tightening his grip ever so slightly around the base of Erwins cock. “And you know what happens when I deem you not clean enough for me?”

Erwin swallowed and nodded. “Yes, Captain.”

Levi stroked upwards, pulling at him with practiced ease while looking secretly pleased. Whether he was pleased with himself or with Erwin, he didn't care to find out. It didn't matter at the moment. His fingers curled into the edge of the tub, the heat of the water causing him to blush even more. His chest heaved with every gasp for breath he took, and he watched with hooded eyes how Levi took the sight of him in. No matter how much he wanted it, he couldn't keep his eyes open. His lust caused his stomach to tighten, his chin dropping to his chest as he let the feeling wash over him.

“I'm waiting.” The deadpan voice made him push up his hips once more, his jaw going slack at the surge of arousal that shot through his body. He was close, so close, nearly tipping over the edge. He just needed one more thrust, one more jerk of Levi's strong hand, and then he shuddered. A low moan fell from his lips as he climaxed, and he reached out to grip Levi's arm, wanting to have him close. Their lips met once more, and Erwin panted into Levi's mouth, murmuring a soft thank you between their kisses. Then Levi pulled back and dried himself off, looking as collected as Erwin was disheveled.

Erwin brushed wet, blonde strands away from his face, taking a moment to catch his breath as he watched the other. Normally he would have felt guilty about taking this much time for himself, when there was so much work waiting to be done, but by now, he knew Levi was right. He needed to take care of himself in order to do his work well, and he was glad to have someone who helped him with that, with all of it. When he trusted his voice not to break, he sat up. “I'll see you later tonight, then.”

Levi nodded, fixing his sleeves and shrugging his uniform jacket back on. “You will. And don't let me down. Wash up properly and eat your dinner.”

“You trust me. I don't let you down.”

“I trust you indeed.” Levi lingered at the door, throwing him a look over his shoulder. They looked at each other for a moment more, silence stretching between them. But then Levi nodded again and turned around, the sounds of his heels clacking on the floor dying away, leaving Erwin alone with his thoughts. He knew what he had to do. He had a clear goal for today now, and now his mind was no longer wandering about, he actually felt strangely energetic. He didn't know how, but Levi seemed to know what he needed, and when. With the foresight of seeing him again tonight, Erwin made sure he was washed up thoroughly, even going through the trouble of putting on a clean uniform. Food was waiting for him on his desk, and he ate it heartily as he worked his way though the remaining paperwork.

The night was pitch black when he was finished, but he didn't care. Levi was waiting for him, and for him, he would keep going. The one shred of tiredness he felt was forgotten when he saw the Captain had already settled in his bed comfortably, and Erwin lingered at the foot end to take the sight in. Levi watched him with the same intent, and then shrugged. “Well, at least you're no longer looking like complete shit. Get in.” He didn't need to hear much else, quickly getting rid of his uniform and folding it before sliding between the sheets.

“Look at you, all ready for a good night's sleep,” Levi mused, pressing him into the mattress without a trouble. “I sincerely hope you weren't counting on that.”

Erwin grinned and lightly shook his head. “You're never one to go easy on me. I know you better than that.”

Levi's hand splayed out over Erwins sternum, keeping him firmly in place as he looked down on him. “We have to get up early tomorrow.”

“We could also die tomorrow,” Erwin offered, sounding not as serious as he perhaps should have. It wasn't that he was making light of the situation; it was merely a feeling he had grown used to over the years. He had been lucky a few times already. As far as he was concerned he could afford himself one night with less sleep than usual, and Levi didn't seem to object.

“Perhaps this is just a ploy to kill you in your sleep.” Strong fingers stroked upwards and curled into Erwins throat, causing him to gulp slightly. His witty remark was lost in another kiss, Levi's mouth doing a good job of silencing him. Not that it was necessary for him to say anything else. It was good. Life could be better, but between them, things were good. There was no reason for them to speak of anything else.


End file.
